Terror at the Asphalt Cafe
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: Jade, skeptical of Tori's halloween party, is in for a fright when she and Cat enter Tori's haunted house, complete with soundproof walls. Can Cat get Beck fast enough, and can they save Jade from the literally haunted house?


"Jade, please please please please _pleeeaaassseee_ help me with the Halloween party!" Tori begged. I brushed a black tendril of hair behind my shoulder.

"Oh, Vega girl is begging _me_ for something? Well, this is new," I mused.

"I'll pay you," Tori offered.

"How much?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"$50?"

"Make it $100 and I'm in," I said. Hey, I'm not stupid, I wouldn't pass down an offer for 100 bucks!

"But... oh all right!" Tori sighed. "I need you to come up with the best decorations you can. The party's at the Asphalt Cafe, and I'm playing in the band with Andre and Cat."

"What stupid song did you come up with this time, Vega?" I sneered.

"I didn't write it. Some chick called Chyna Anne McClain wrote it. And it's called 'Calling all the Monsters.'" Tori pulled a list out of her bag. "Here's the list of things I want. Oh, and you can be the vampire. You're great for that. Literally."

"Oh, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Nothing to worry about, everything's just easy and quick."

"Nothing to worry about sugah-plum, everythings just fine and danderoonie!" I mocked in a fake Tori accent. Oh, it's so fun to mock her.

"I don't talk like that," Tori yelled. I just stood and smirked. Oh, life was good.

"Will you have a haunted house?" I asked.

"Yeah, and the walls are soundproof," Tori said proudly.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Beck, I'm gonna go check out the haunted house Tori made. Let's go Jade!" Cat squealed. Since when does she like haunted houses?<p>

"Ugh, _fine_," I groaned. We walked together to the haunted house in the corner of the Asphalt Cafe. Already my stomach was turning. I liked scary things, but when I was younger my dad trapped me in one, trying to get rid of me. It was stuffy, and by the time I got out, my knees were bruised from tripping over a rock, and my chest was bleeding because a werewolf had accidentally injected it's claw in it. I'm positive it was real, there weren't any zippers or anything on the "costume." (I had a scar to prove it, fake claws don't pierce human skin.)

I hoped I wasn't shaking as we walked into the dark room. Honestly, how would Tori get real monsters besides herself? I told myself, trying to reassure myself.

"Jade, look! A zombie! It looks so real!" Cat said. Since when is she so strong? She must've been working with a therapist. I walked over to the zombie and took his hand. I yanked it. His whole arm fell out. I felt along the shoulderline, and the man's other arm was nowhere to be found. Oh my God (or "Good Ghandi! as Sikowitz would say) that is a real zombie. I shrieked.

"Aaaaaiiiiiigggghhhh! What are we screaming about?" Cat yelled.

The zombie started slowly walking over to my redheaded friend.

"Cat! That's real! Don't let it bite you!" I screamed, and my feet were grabbed by hands below me. I shrieked again, kicking to try to get out of the hands' grip.

"I'm gonna go get Beck," Cat promised, running out of the haunted house. I wondered why she would do that, couldn't he hear my screams? Oh yeah, this was Tori's stupid ideal soundproof walls.

I broke free of the grabbing hands (which, mysteriously, had no arms, plastic, or metal) and fell into the grasp of a werewolf. His claws dug into my arms, blood pouring out. I jerked, but his claws dug deeper into my flesh. I felt one strike a bone and shrieked. I had to get away from this idiot! I jerked again, and felt more claws scratching my bones. The more I moved, the deeper the claws went in. The werewolf's breath heated my ear and the smell drifted into my nostrils. Ew. Disgusting. Rotting fish and a side of, oh my God, I think I smell armpit in his breath. His jaws drooled all over my costume.

"Jade!" a voice yelled from the doorway.

"Rrrrrhhh!" the werewolf growled, ripping his claws down my arms and running over to the voices. I gasped, falling to my knees, covering my head with my hands, which were collecting runoff blood.

"Beck!" I called weakly. I took my hands off my head, looking for Beck. Suddenly I felt arms wrapping around me, and I shrieked again.

"Shh, Jade, it's just me," Beck said quietly. I looked over and saw that it was just Beck. I leaned into the embrace, forgetting about my bloody arms for a minute. Beck took off his jacket and wrapped my arms in it. He's trying to stop the bleeding, I figured. He pulled me off my knees, which were wobbly from the loss of blood. I leaned on Beck, trying to stop the world from spinning. He brought me to the enterance, where Cat waited. I swallowed. "Jade, promise me you'll never go in a haunted house without me, okay?" Beck said.

"That's a promise I can definetely keep," I murmured.

"Cat, Jade and I are going home, want to tag along?"


End file.
